numberblocks_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Eight
No, That's uglier of Stella Eight, or 8', is a character who appeared in Numberblocks. He is well known for his alter-ego, Octoblock. 8 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Family: Eighty ( Father ), Octonaughty ( Evil twin ) Friends: Other Numberblocks, numberjacks, alphablocks , Robot X ( Formerly) , Robot Y ( Formerly ) , Robot Z ( Formerly) , Mighty Eagle, Zeta , Unnamed Girlfriend Enemies: Octonaughty (Arch Enemy ), Terrible Twos, Terrible 20s , Robot X, Robot Y, Robot Z , the Number killer, King monster XVIII, The Masked killer, The random guy, Other Villains in Numberblocks, AV Bots , Internet Trolls Gender: Male Likes : Super heroes, Everything, Christmas, Summer, Horror Movies Dislikes : Villains, Siri Appearance 8 is the Numberblock made up of 8 magenta blocks, with 8 octopus-like limbs and a dark magenta (slightly dark magenta in Series 2) infinity symbol-shaped pair of goggles with 8 points, 4 on each side. Episode Appearances *''Eight (debut) *''Nine'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''Double Trouble'' (biggest number) *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' (biggest number) *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the Difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Octoblock to the Rescue!'' (biggest number) *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' Total number of appearances: 25 '''Alter-Egos 'Octonaughty' He is an 8 with green tentacles and a green mask. He has small pupils and big teeth. He only appered in Octoblock To The Rescue but died in the pie in there too. Notes *8's way of being a spider in his debut episode is a reference to Spider-Man. *8's catchphrase is "Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!" *8 is the second Numberblock to have eyelash-like points on an eye, the first being 6. It is possible that his "eyelashes" are actually parts of his mask. **Just like 2's glasses might be his real eyes, it is also possible that his mask is his real eyes. **When 8 is first seen, many viewers mistakenly think he is a girl, due to his body color (which being pink) and eyelashes. *There is another "Octoblock" in the real world, which is a round xylophone with 8 keys. *8 is the only Numberblock greater than 5 who can make more than 3 arrangements in the first series. *8 is currently the biggest Numberblock voiced by Marcel McCalla. *8 had a continuous error where he had 4 normal limbs, especially whenever 9 sneezes. The episodes 8 had the error are in: **''Nine, Ten with Just Add One and The Three Threes.'' *So far, 8 makes the most shapes out of all the Numberblocks, even more than 5. **To prove this, In 6's verse of 8's song, you can see all the shapes 8 can make in the background. **8 would have 369 shapes, because there are 369 possible octominoes. ***If rotations and reflections are also distinct, there are 2725 shapes Octoblock can make. *8 in Series 2 has a lighter-coloured mask. *According to Now We Are Six to Ten, 8 wasn't Octoblock until he got tickled by a radioactive octopus. *8 is capable of generating the Octo Signal with his Numberling. *8 is the first Numberblock to make diagonal shapes (his "Bend" Form (zigzag) and his "Pop" form (which is just the donut, or square-with-hole, but diagonal Mr. Krabs)) Quotes *''"Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!"'' *''"Have no fear!/Never Fear Octoblock is here!"'' *''"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! 8 arms, or are they legs? Whatever they are, I like them! I am 8, and this is great!"'' *(as Octonaughty) "Octonaughty, (command), 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, (said command)!" *''"Octoblocks assemble!"'' The Stella Go Crazy Meme (presidentofugly) Gallery S2 E3.PNG |"Octoblock, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, huh!" S2 E9.PNG |Numberland Jones 8 in "Double Trouble" 8 2+3+3.PNG|8 in 2+3+3 form One, Two, Eight, Eight.png|1, 2, and two 8's in "The Two Tree" 9DAD2DA5-B298-43D4-B598-799F9B947BF8.jpeg|A real octoblock 9840ACBD-9AB5-4FBF-9219-A0094ACD5AF3.jpeg|8 remade in Minecraft Eight with regular limbs.PNG|Before 8 became Octoblock 82BAC99B-83CD-4431-922E-B1B5D7F614F9.png|Pre-Octoblock waiting for a bus Hey.png|CHEEEEEESE! �� Eight says boo.PNG|8 saying BOO! Sleeping_8.PNG|8 sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" You met your match!.PNG|The impostor Octomino Gallery 0C8E24FF-90AA-4425-8A0F-E4E80804C156.png|Oh, all the shapes Octoblock could make! Can you find the Wrench? (Hint: it’s upside-down) 96731DF7-1D7E-4670-915E-D384669B63B3.png|Symmetrical Octominoes 90A8BFE5-1925-4EAA-ADD9-C7EA3821B550.png|More Symmetrical Octominoes 16B9718C-577B-47C5-9490-0470D6D811EB.png|Rotational Symmetrical Octominoes 55EC388F-8127-457E-8488-E9C75527B8ED.png|“The Windmill” 984F2872-3143-4CD6-ACA9-7B190B25413C.png|Octominoes with Reflectional AND Rotational Symmetry (including Typical Octoblock, Boo, and the famous Donut) CF957647-5C69-450B-9705-B11D3C95FED1.png|Octominoes with Holes